Talk:Contrivance/@comment-39947062-20191021222255
Discord Username // 'Atlas#2424 '''Nickname // '''Atlas, whatever you want really '''Name // '''Frey '''Gender // '''Male '''Age // '''Newer machine, about a year old '''Desired Rank // '''Repairist '''Species // '''Machine '''Appearance // '''Frey is a very tall and sleek, silver, canine-like machine mostly resembling this, though with an equally sleek wolf-like head with no proper visible 'eyes' and no opening mouth. When he speaks, an array of lights arranged in lines along his face pulse with each word, usually changing color multiple times a day. He's equipped with panels that blend in along his sides, neck, and jaw that can open, and inside contains various repair tools he can extend on thin arms and a few small spare parts. The end of his long, flexible tail has a plasma welding tool, which he can also use as a weapon should the need ever arise. Another panel on his forehead can slide open and has a very bright LED flashlight, which can be used for repairs or general needs. '''Personality // '''Frey is a quiet and inquisitive machine, always curious about the world around him. He was created for precise machine repairs, and as a result is usually very concerned for the welfare of others, machine or otherwise. He believes in giving everyone a second chance and tries to repair anyone he can, even trying to help out organic beings. Being a relatively new machine, Frey is still learning about the world and all the complex emotions of canines and other animals, and thus can sometimes say the wrong thing or fail to comfort others. He hates hurting animals, but will lash out if continually and relentlessly pushed. '''Roleplay Example // '''There was a word that Frey sometimes heard animals experienced when doing something they enjoy, though his memory bank seemed to be taking a while to search and come across it. What was it? Cathartic? Yes, that seemed correct. To him, repairing others was cathartic. It showed that anything could be fixed, given time, love (still a strange concept to him) and care. Though he couldn't waste time multitasking by contemplating on emotions while in the middle of a job. Bright flashlight glaring down on the open panel of the other machine, Frey was finishing replacing some faulty wiring in the neck of another canine-like machine that was causing the poor guy's head to uncontrollably spazz out. Frey was glad he wasn't a soldier, as he could probably only take a few hits before getting shut down, which was a scary thought to him. All it took next was for him to attach the ends of the new wires into the other's hardware, which he did rather quickly. Simple repair jobs like this didn't take long. And within a few seconds, the slightly older machine booted back up from his sleep mode. '"All done," '''Frey said softly in a light, smooth voice that had an echoey, robotic edge, as the other machine rolled his neck with a few ''clicks. ''"There shouldn't be any more problems. If there is one, please come back to me and I'll repair it immediately." '"Thanks, buddy," ''his patient of sorts said gratefully, which Frey responded to with a nod before the other walked off, still occasionally rolling his neck. '''Extra // '''N/A